legend of zelda afterstory
by 100hypersonic
Summary: we all know the story of zelda ,boy takes sword, fights the badguy saves the girl and game over..so what happens on the way back ? (don't have the best grammar)


After Link defeated Ganondorf he freed zelda so he could return her to hyrule castle. "i couldn't thank you enough for saving me." the princess said

" its no big deal" link replied

" what is your name ?"

"It's link" zelda looked a little confused "what?"

"Nothing its just that a unusual name"

"Oh, and zelda is?" he said annoyed

"I didn't mean offend you." link tried to clam down.

"Sorry, I've had a long day, it wasn't easy to get here." the two of went out of Ganondorf's castle and link spotted his horse across the destroyed bridge. "I have a hook shot in my bag." zelda reached in link bag "what are you doing?!"

"Is it this one?" she held it in front his face

" give it " he tried to take it from the princess but she had a strong grip.

"I got it" the two of them struggled over it and blank yanked it out of Zelda's hand and it fell in the gap between the broken bridge " oops." link glared at Zelda.

* * *

The two argued and over if it was links fault for not letting Zelda help, or if it was Zelda for going into his bag in the first after a while they decided to stop fighting and figure out what to do. Eventually link had an idea , he took out his ocarina "hold on to me" he told the princess, he then blow on the ocarina and they teleported to a cave and an old man was in the center " hey I'm back old man"

"Oh do you need something wake link I thought you had everything you needed to save the " the old man notice zelda "the princess!" he greeted "it's an honor" zelda could tell he was nervous.

"Greetings" she said.

"Here's the problem thanks to someone I lost my hook shot do you know where I could get other one"

"Hold on" Zelda said "why can't we use the ocarina to get back to the castle."

"It can't go that far besides we need to go back so I can get my do you have any advise old man"

"oh right" the oldman said " I do know where you can get another one" Link and Zelda smiled. "for a price" link smile went away.

" what do you want this time" link asked

Well this being my first time seeing the princess in person I was wondering if I could have a picture for the special occasion.

"Okay, we can arrange that." Zelda said.

" oh, that I meant a special kind of picture" there was a little paws before Link and Zelda understood what I meant

"Oohhh" link said before taking out his picto box.

"No" Zelda protested.

"princess it's just one, do a seductive pose or something" link stepped forward.

"If you come at me with that thing I'll crack your skull open." link rolled his eyes

" good luck with that" he took another step forward and Zelda tried to kick him but he ducked and he took the picture and her face turned red and she repeatedly tried to hit link

"I CAN'T BELIEVE -" link put his hand over Zelda's face

" pipe down for a second" he pushed her back "already old man" the geezer had a huge smile on his face but link wouldn't hand over the picture just yet. "information first"

"oh ask the Gorons"

"thank you" link ripped up the picture

"hey we had a deal!" link kicked him in the face

"dirty old man"

* * *

link and zelda went to meet up with the Gorons with the use of the ocarina, link told them that he needs a hook shot. "we'll hand it over to you brother, if you can best our wrestling champion"

"after everything we've been through why do i need to prove myself" link asked

"we are bored"link signed and goron Patriarch stepped froward

"lets get this over with" Patriarch and Link prepared to fight, the rules were the first to be knock ground wins. as soon as they could start Patriarch grabbed link "oh crap" he then threw him across the room "ow" zelda laughed "oh you think this is princess?" he pushed her into the ring "you try!" Patriarch charged at zelda , she held out both of her hands ans said

"Dins fire." a huge fire ball shot out of zelda's hands knocked out room was silence for a bit then the rest of the Gorons started clapping, afterwords link was given the hookshot. then they return to Ganondorf's castle and got link's horse . unfortunately their arguing continued

"if you have power like that then why didn't you defeated Ganondorf?" link said in anger.

"i'm clearly not strong enough, the reason you lost is because you didn't have a plan before accepting the challenge. "

"if i need advice on braiding my hair i'll go to you."

"how dare you" the two argued and argued eventually they both knew this was going to be a long strip


End file.
